guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Farming
Technically though, do we want to do this kind of cyclic definition where the definiton of farming takes you to loot which takes you to mob which takes you to boss which takes you to farming? Especially here in the Slang & Term category where we try to "clarify: things? :) I would think we would want to have less of that. I am not complaining about cross-referencing. Cross-referencing is good (like mentioning Vizier Khilbron when talking about Orr, or Mursaat when talking about Seers). But this is more like cyclical definitions. :) --Karlos 17:29, 14 Jul 2005 (EST) : Off course an article should never contain a crossreference to itself. But cyclic self-reference is very hard to avoid. And it doesn't bother me either. So I don't see any need to do something against it. --Tetris L 18:26, 14 Jul 2005 (EST) ::Nothing wrong with this. You can never tell which part of the loop a user will enter into. —Tanaric 19:11, 14 Jul 2005 (EST) :::Defining farming as "killing mobs to gather''loot''" is defining slang with slang. All I am saying is that, when defining slang, we should use regular terms first and THEN if we want to mention how it wuld be said in slang is fine. Again, the focus is the user. A person who comes here to check what a "mob" is,is most likely not aware of most of the other slang terms. So, we should describe it in as few slang terms as possible. --Karlos 20:27, 14 Jul 2005 (EST) ::::That is a completely different argument. I agree. :) —Tanaric 21:58, 14 Jul 2005 (EST) :::::I can see the wisdom of the above argument, but there is a very valid connection between the terms "farming", "mob" and "loot". Since these terms are commonly used ingame, isn't it reasonable to use them in a site about the game? Also, I don't any loop, there is nothing in the mob entry that points to boss. --Jackel 23:02, 14 Jul 2005 (EST) ::::::Let me phrase this in an example: "farming is the process of going out to the explorable areas of the game and killing monsters with the objective of collecting items that drop from them. i.e. killing mobs for loot." As I said, provide a simple non-slang definition then reference related slang terms. I am not saying do not reference other slang at all. As I said way above, it is good to reference other articles. --Karlos 02:33, 15 Jul 2005 (EST) :::::::Karlos, edit the article as you see fit, that is the whole point of a collaboration =] --Jackel 06:41, 15 Jul 2005 (EST) ::::::::I'd much rather we try a simple understandign first of how we want to tackle ths. Instead of me rewriting it, you rewriting mine, Biro rewriting both and so forth. And I will rewrite it! >:) --Karlos 09:18, 15 Jul 2005 (EST) :::::::::Hmm, you are right about "i.e.", but it still reads awkward and wordy to my eyes. No rev-wars for me, I'll call a truce and move on to other things..--Jackel 23:06, 15 Jul 2005 (EST) ::::::::::Hey, hey, don't drag me into this Karlos! I'm staying well clear of Farming! /runs 23:19, 15 Jul 2005 (EST) The explanation how its taken here is good enough i think. Myselfe is very intersted in new locations to efficintly farming, so i made an edit for lower lvl players to get runes by killing ettins, there is another spot in german"Flussuferprovinz" for higher lvl players. Another part of farming here should be describing which skills to take in youre build with you to the single runs. --Mord 19:19, 18 Nov 2005(EST) :That is Riverside province, one of the more (in?)famous farming spots. As is the spot north of riverside. If you have some farming builds that you could add, please put them here. --Xeeron 13:55, 18 November 2005 (UTC) It is possible to add some farming tactics/builds? Actually, some friends are trying to go farming at Deldrimor War Camp with 3 people =) (Halfang) :Three people? Thats quite a challenge. I have a successful way to farm Sorrow's Furnace with my Domination Mesmer and 4 henchmen. Little Thom, Devona, Mhenlo, and Lina. For details on the build, go here. I get through fairly well and my Green collection only strengthens that fact. And people say mesmers aren't a good class. :P --Gares Redstorm 10:24, 1 March 2006 (CST) ::Yes, we were 3 ppl: 1 prot monk, 1 smiter monk and 1 e/n nuker with Blood Ritual. The smiter is the tanker, and has to get the aggro from the enemies in Grent's Footprint. Get Orozar to avoid the first enemies in SF. Once in Sorrow's Furnace, do the gear trick with the smiter. The e/n has to be ready to supply Blood Ritual to the protector, if necessary, and has to be able to nuke any trespassing enemy from the smiter. Notice that this 3 men farming won't probably let you finish the Orozar mission, because of the outnumbering that you'll suffer. So, go farming, and then try (if you want to die) to finish the Oro mission. --User:Halfang, 11:04, 1 march 2006 (CET +1) After a bit of testing, I got the in-game hint: "If you continually kill just the first few monsters in a map and then rejoin the map, monsters will eventually start to run low on loot. You'll find more and better loot if you just play through the maps normally." I was wondering if anyone knew more about this. Are they still affected if you rezone normally instead of using map travel? Will they regain their normal drops after a certain amount of absolute or in-game time has passed? Or do you have to kill enough other monsters, and if so, does it have to be done on the same character? While a bit hard to research objectively due to the random nature of drops, I think this is an important topic to learn more about. --Hammer Bro. 15:59, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :You can find mor on that topic here: Talk:Drop_rate#Dynamic_drop_rates. --Karlos 23:54, 26 June 2006 (CDT) pre-searing farming for dye does anyone know if there's a pre place where monsters drop alot of dye? if u do-here's my pre"arden lyn" plz contact! 24.63.35.135 07:04, 23 July 2006 (CDT) I believe that level 1s don't drop dye. Some level 2 foes do drop and I suspect that the level 3s drop more often, as do the rare level 4 and 5 foes. Elsewhere on the page is farming Bandits out of Ashford Abbey when you have the Bandit Raid quest active. I've been farming spider webs out of Fort Ranik going sw then across the stream for more spiders, and have gotten some dye there. Ice Elementals lvl 3 drop dye but they are far away and few between. Hulk stone elementals drop outside Baradin Estate. Crawl drop but they are tough farming since they shoot at distance and don't bunch up for easy nuking. - OYE Anti Farming Code Any information on: How long/much farming does it take for it to activate? How sharp's decrease of the drop? How long does it take to wear off? etc? More questions, does it share between accounts? Does it take farming/questing other places to wear off, or just time? So if you have 2 accounts farming capable can you farm the same place over and over? etc? --Silk Weaker 00:58, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :It's to stop a person killing monsters in the same area over and over again, I don't see how they could do it accross multiple accounts. I'm not so sure about different characters on the same account though... --Xasxas256 01:02, 17 October 2006 (CDT) ::My bad, yes, I meant different characters. --Silk Weaker 22:07, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :::These are all good questions, but there's next to no information about it online. Is the code too hard to decipher or are people just not looking into how it works? I'd be interested to know how to avoid/get around the code as well. --Krin 20:59, 26 November 2006 (CST) ::: Well I have a simple technique for farming some demons in domain of anugish... First time I killed a group of 7 lvl28 demons I got 2 drops of items and 1 drop of gold coins, All subsiquent times after the first I got nothing. I think higher level areas trigger the antifarming code quicker than lower level areas. As when I was farming djinn the drops didn't decrease for a couple of turns. (about 4) ::: Heres a thought, if you are farming for a green, and they are "running low on loot", wouldn't it logically follow that if you didnt find your green item, the amount of crap loot you get is gradually being reduced? My first encounter with the anti-farm code was like a year ago while killing those charr over at the start of nolani academy, purely for the fun. Back then I thought that the code was to prevent you from killing one big group of enemies at the start of a mission or area, like those charr or the minotaurs at elona's reach. My guess is that if you farm a big area, like sorrow's furnace or similar, where you nearly swipe the whole area, the code wont activate, but if you would do those minotaurs, it would. Anyone has any idea wether this is true or nonsense? namnatulco 06:48, 21 January 2007 (CST) Used to? "used to happen in the Underworld."... that dosnt seem right to me, I still 55/ss and some guildmates still sb/smite. is there a reason it says used to?--Coloneh RIP 14:47, 26 December 2006 (CST) No idea. It's false. I've been farming there for a few months and you get obsidian shards like crazy. (84.230.244.212 10:22, 6 January 2007 (CST)) The old tactics apparently don't work quite as easily, but I've been solo'ing in UW with my Necro for a long time and it still works just fine for me through the Bladeds and Smites. -Zdain 19:50, 7 January 2007 (CST) where lol maybe a dumb question, but where and with what build can i solo farm the most money in the least time?? oris rhy 18:45, 9 January 2007 (CST) Vermin Farming I reverted an anon edit saying Vermin farming was nerfed since I didn't hear anything about this. It's always possible I'm out of the loop though, anybody else know sometting about this? BigAstro 11:15, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Works fine for me... I just did a few runs and am still getting about 3.4k+the occasional black dye per run. Then again, when farming I cycle to several different locations to try to prevent anti-farm code.Cyrogenic 14:08, 20 January 2007 (CST) anti-farm ok, i was killing some fire imps to lvl my pet. 1st time => with 5 hench. (killed 5, too slow, kicked hench) Second time => killed a few => pet died, made new build, 3rd time => anti-farm code messsage.62.165.96.134 17:37, 20 February 2007 (CST) :oops. Sorry about that anon.namnatulco 17:41, 20 February 2007 (CST) Hero Technique I've struggled with the notion of ballancing the need for a small group to maximize drops, and a large group to actually defeat the foes. I managed to strike a balance while farming The Falls for Totem Exes, as follows. Character is MM and I brought nuker and healer Heros. Once we got to the far section featuring the Behemoths (that drop) and the Wind Ryders that patrol, I'd use the Heros and Minions to defeat the Wind Ryders. When facing a behemoth with their life pod partners, I'd post the Heros way back such that there were out of compas range of the Behemoth. Minions would win and my Character would get 100% of the Behemoth drops. My first pass I got 3 Totem axes, 2nd pass zero, 3rd pass 1. Anyway, this strategy can be expanded for farming mixed areas; bring Heros and use them when you need to, but post them way back and fight solo when you don't. Oye 20:15, 3 March 2007 (CST) Newb farming... Okay, i am new. i just got a lvl 20 E/Mo with max sunspear armour. A water spiker, can any1 suggest where i should farm? (I am a nightfall and factions char) and should i use heroes or solo? does having heroes/henchman affect drops? Should i get a new build? : I've only recently gotten to the end game myself and am interesting in farming for gold. Perhaps a farming strategy section is in order? Also, is that true that you can find black dye off farming the mantids in seijun, or just a prank? Halfmustache 03:31, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Anti-Farm I got 2 anti farm hints in 20 minutes, but I got the first one outside Yohlon Haven, and I got the second one for the trolls near droks, but they were the first 3 trolls I killed. So, maybe it's not only about farming the same mobs, but farming in general. Anyone knows more?System Of A Guild 15:06, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :I made the photo that is used in the article. I got this in Minister Cho's Estate (Mission). It's sometimes inaccurate as in my case it should belong to Cultist Milthuran who I farmed some minutes ago. -- numma_cway 07:26, 19 May 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode I think it should probably be noted on this page that along with the Hard Mode update, ANet also heavily decreased the drop rates for low member parties, making solo-4man teams quite worthless.--Cpontrelli 04:17, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :No, it's not.Dark0805 12:03, 20 April 2007 (CDT) How can you say that? Have you even attempted to solo UW now? Just last night I did 5 runs, and out of those 5 runs, came out with just a 1k profit from the costs of entering. Let alone the fact that I didn't get any ecto, let alone barely got any drops other than a few blues, some dust, demonic remains, and gold. Before this update I would come out with at least 2 purple, and a whole lot of blue drops, and that was a bad run. The difference between then and now is blaringly noticable. The hench idea doesn't work as it notices that you are no longer in their range of "influence" and scales the drop rate back down as if you were soloing.--130.156.22.254 13:18, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::They changed the way drops work. When you enter an area solo now, I believe it is 1/X the amount of drops as before, with X equaling the max party size for the explorable area/mission area. That is at least my theory, I have to try out any area where the party size is smaller for farming. Trogam 14:57, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :In other words, FARMING is NERFED!!! I'm getting less loot from trolls sololy in normal mode, possibly solo farming is better in hard mode.--Dark Paladin X 17:11, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::I don't know about normal mode, but in hard mode farming was immensely profitable for me - I farmed 40k and something like 12 levels in a couple of hours outside of the Sunspear Great Hall (including money from drops I sold, but also two longer runs when I was figuring out the farm area and what could be farmed - anything with the right build, but usually at the cost of offense and then it farms too slowly). I was running a split bar invincimentalist (half offense, half defense - something like Stoneflesh Aura/Stone Striker/Mantra of Earth/Aura of Restoration/Shockwave/Crystal Wave/Teinai's Crystals/Sliver Armor, though I experimented with stuff like swapping out Crystal Wave for Arcane Echo). I also met an assassin who said he was doing 2 minute farm runs, though I didn't catch his build or whether he was targeting individuals or packs. An ideal quick run for an invincimentalist is aggro/kill the insect mob to the west, aggro/kill the insect mob to the south, and possibly finish with Hassin to the far south. If you want, you can then continue and farm the 20 or so wandering insects, but that takes more time than its worth.--146.122.71.143 14:26, 23 April 2007 (CDT) How you get "anti farm"? I think i got the "anti farm" or whatever it supposed to call, i used to farm with a wurm, but when i do now i almost get no loot at al, i never got any msges, been like an month now and didn't played very much with that character. How can i see if i got an "anti farm" or what does it mean that loot is minimal, normaly i would get arround 3k a run and my inventory was full, now i need 3 runs to do the same IF I AM LUCKY...